


eyes lit / i want short breaths

by Edgebug



Series: Half-Light 'verse [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: It is now, M/M, PWP, handjobs, is "i love you" kink a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: the plotless sequel to (Like a Hero) in the Half-Light. (Robbie and Sportacus bang. That's. That's pretty much it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, my fellow godless heathens

"Robbie, there is snow on the ground," Sportacus says severely, "inside your house."

"Yes, not unusual, it'll melt and go down the drains."

"It's freezing in here. Literally freezing. It is 36 degrees in here," Sportacus says. "Come up to my airship." He's been sleeping with Robbie most nights, but this is unacceptable.

"Your airship?" Robbie squeaks, arms crossing in front of him automatically. "No, Sportaflop, I don't think so."

"You've been up there before, you know."

"And it was terrible. Your ship doesn't agree with me."

"Ah," Sportacus sighs, "because you're afraid of heights."

"I am not," Robbie snaps. "Your airship is just--too--" he makes some nondescript but animated hand gestures that Sportacus can't even begin to decipher.

"If you're not afraid, then, sleep with me up there! It's not as if the ship can just fall from the sky," Sportacus reasons. "Honest, Robbie."

"Sportaflop--"

"There's full climate control," he wheedles, and Robbie sighs.

"Fine. Whatever."

The airship is waiting around outside anyway, up in the sky. It tends to be near Sportacus in case he needs it, a feature that's saved him more than once. "Ladder," he calls, and obediently the ladder tumbles down.

"I'm not climbing that," Robbie says, arms crossed.

"You don't have to!" Sportacus steps onto the ladder and grabs Robbie's waist with the arm not holding onto one of the rungs. "Hold tight!"

"Sportacus--!"

"Up!" Sportacus calls to the airship, and it obediently tugs the ladder up of its own volition. Robbie clings to him and the ladder for dear life, shoving his face into Sportacus's neck to avoid seeing the ground falling away from him.

"Why do you ever climb it by hand if it pulling you up is an option?" he asks, voice shaking.

"It's fun!" Sportacus says, the ladder finally dumping them off at the small, circular platform at the ship's belly. "Hold on," he says again, and instructs Robbie to follow his lead and grab onto the pole, "platform up!"

Once safely in the airship Robbie lets out a sigh that sounds like he was holding his breath for hours, stumbling back on shaky legs. "There has to be a better way to do that," he mumbles mostly to himself.

"Don't worry, Robbie, you'll get used to it!"

"Ugh," Robbie moans, "ugh."

"Bed," Sportacus instructs to nobody; the ship responds and a perfectly-made bed folds down from the wall. It's twin-sized, but the two of them have been sleeping in a single armchair with little problem, so an actual bed should be easy.

"It is warm up here," he concedes, but Sportacus can see he's nervous still, arms crossed, shivering slightly. Unfortunately at that exact moment the airship encounters the tiniest, gentlest bit of turbulence and rocks just a bit and Robbie squeaks, terrified, clinging to Sportacus for dear life. "What was that?!"

"Just a bit of wind, Robbie," Sportacus reassures him, "don't worry. Come on, into bed you go!"

Robbie's already in his pajamas and he grumbles but does slide into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Lights, ten percent," Sportacus says. The ship obeys and Sportacus strips down to his t-shirt and underwear in the dim light before climbing under the covers with Robbie and wriggling close, his back to Robbie's chest. He smiles when he feels Robbie give a kiss to the tip of one long, pointed ear. "Good night, Robbie."

"Good night, Sportakook," Robbie replies, an arm curling around Sportacus's waist and drawing him closer.

-

He wakes up in a pleasant, slow haze, comfortably warm and cozy and as he wakes up he begins to realize _why_ he woke up: it's not morning yet, not even close, but the man behind him is making noises. Little ones, growly half-moans low in his throat, Sportacus can hear it and also feel the vibration in Robbie's chest against his back, and--

He shifts. Hm. Robbie's voice certainly isn't all he can feel. That wakes him up a little further; he finds himself grinning just a little smugly and part of him wants to just let Robbie sleep but then Robbie's hips hitch forward against Sportacus's ass and if this goes on much longer Sportacus is going to be in a State, and that's not right, for him to be awake and aware of what's going on here while Robbie's asleep.

He shifts away, but it's a twin bed and Robbie's arm is still around his waist and Robbie stirs, mumbles "Sportacus...?"

"Hi, Robbie," Sportacus replies softly, "it's okay. Back to sleep."

"Hnn? I--" Robbie shifts again and suddenly whimpers, " _oh!_ I'm _sorry_ ," he says, frantically, yanking away from Sportacus, embarrassment and shame radiating off him. "I--I--"

He makes to pull himself from the bed and Sportacus turns over, grabs his shoulder and holds him back. "No, Robbie, it's okay," he says, reassuring, "you haven't done anything bad."

"I--I'm still sorry," Robbie says, pained, "I--I shouldn't--"

Sportacus does all he can think of to do to calm him down and kisses him softly, shutting down that train of thought in the station. Robbie relaxes and sighs against his mouth, kissing back as Sportacus's hands find their way to his waist. "Oh," Robbie murmurs when they part.

"Is it okay if I touch you, Robbie?" he asks, fingers resting at the waistband of Robbie's soft pajama pants.

"Hm?"

"I want to," he says, just his fingertips dipping below Robbie's waistband; Robbie shivers, twitches. "May I?"

"Yes," Robbie breathes, voice still low and raspy from sleep, "yes."

Robbie's hips twitch when Sportacus cups him through his underwear, pressing forward against his palm; Robbie's breath catches in his throat, Sportacus can hear it, and he's a little enchanted as he slowly rubs over the warm, hard length of him. Robbie shivers and gasps and Sportacus can't help but kiss him again, lick into his mouth and swallow every little noise. Robbie's alive against him, kissing back, his own hands slipping a little hesitantly up Sportacus's shirt; Sportacus rewards the exploration by sliding his hand into Robbie's underwear and wrapping his fingers fully around Robbie's dick. Robbie gasps, hips bucking up and a moan rolling through his chest as Sportacus strokes him.

One of Robbie's own hands is sliding down between Sportacus's legs, finding him fully hard. "I--what if," he murmurs, tugging down Sportacus's underwear just enough and then his own, "what if--"

"Great idea, Robbie," Sportacus replies a little breathlessly, pulling his own hand away just a little; Robbie tentatively presses his hips forward, cock sliding against Sportacus's own. "Oh," he gasps, hand automatically grasping Robbie's hip as he bucks up against him. It's good, hot and intimate, no space between them.

"Good?" Robbie asks, and Sportacus nods.

"Good," he says, and Robbie smiles brightly before kissing him again. They find a rhythm, falling into step, hips rocking leisurely, not rushing at all, hands wandering slowly, kisses traded between them.

"Here," Robbie says after a long, perfect moment, slipping a hand between them, "let me try..." Long fingers wrap around both their lengths and Sportacus moans, automatically thrusting into the tight space formed between Robbie's cock and his palm. Robbie hums, satisfied and a little smug, emboldened by the noises Sportacus makes. "You're so _wet_ ," he marvels quietly, thumb sliding through the mess at the tip of Sportacus's dick, clear liquid spilling from him in long strands and slicking the way. "Are you purring again?"

"A little," Sportacus gasps. They find their rhythm again, the pleasure stronger this time, more focused; Robbie's hand slides over them both and his hips move like it's not his hand encasing him but his body, and the thought makes Sportacus moan, forehead dropping to press against Robbie's shoulder. They stay that way for what feels like a long while, enjoying the feeling, the closeness, the intimacy, sparks of pleasure slowly accumulating with each movement.

"I love you," he manages, brokenly, shivers starting up his spine as tension starts building in earnest, moving toward the point of no return, curling and coalescing like smoke low in his stomach.

Robbie's fingers tighten just a little. "Say it again."

"I love you," Sportacus says louder, hips stuttering, purr strengthening and coloring his voice, "I love you, I love you, Robbie, love you, love you, _love you love you love you_ \--"

He tenses, tenses, toes curling and spine curving, drawing closer to Robbie, ever-closer, and then light flashes in his skull as he comes, a shaking mess, every thought but _love you_ wiped from his mind as wave after wave of pleasure hits him, come spilling over Robbie's hand and both their stomachs and he's still saying it, still whimpering _loveyouloveyouloveyou_ through gasping breaths and pants for air. Robbie's not long after, coming against Sportacus's dick with a long, low sound, hips rolling smoothly through it, riding it out before he goes still.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths. Robbie's the first to move, drawing his hand away from where it's trapped between them. "Oh, _gross_ ," he groans theatrically, wrinkling his nose at the sticky mess, and Sportacus can't help but laugh so hard he wheezes a little.

"Oh, it's not that bad," he manages when he can speak again through his giggles. He tugs off his shirt, haphazardly uses it to wipe off Robbie's hand and both their stomachs before he balls it up and throws it across the room.

"How sanitary," Robbie grumbles, and Sportacus laughs again.

"Yes, well, a problem for later," Sportacus says, loose-limbed and pleasantly sleepy.

"Is that _laziness_ I sense?" Robbie asks, a smug smile on his lips.

"Sex does that to a person," Sportacus teases, "at least I have an excuse for it, hm?" He presses a quick kiss to Robbie's lips before he can argue back. The distraction works and Robbie kisses him again, twice, three times.

"I love you too," he says quietly between kisses. "I do." Then, "you're still purring."

"Mhm. Do you mind?"

"No, the opposite," Robbie says with a little smile. "It's nice. It means you're happy." A pause. "And, more importantly, lazy."

"Only for you, Robbie," Sportacus says on a yawn, and curls up beneath Robbie's chin.

"Hmm, sex makes you lazy," Robbie muses, "will have to remember that. Seems like an easy way to make you stop flippity-flopping around. And I don't have to trick you into it like with sugar apples. Maybe I won't have to run you out of town after all."

"Maybe not," Sportacus plays along, "but, Robbie, won't you have to test that theory to make sure?"

Robbie hums agreement and flattens a hand on Sportacus's back to feel the rumble of his purr there. "Of course. Lots of rigorous, comprehensive testing."

"Who am I to stand in the way of science?"

**Author's Note:**

> title from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OUl6gpGxg8 song highly recommended 10/10 absolutely filthy


End file.
